tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Studying the Crystals
Log Title: Studying the Crystals Characters: Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: October 26, 2019 TP: Harmony in Harmonex TP Summary: Delusion examines the crystals and discusses events with Soundwave. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:53:14 on Saturday, 26 October 2019.' Soundwave is inside the gates, working with one of the crystal groups. He kneels by it, just lisening to the sounds for a moment. A familiar jet arrives, circling the city once as it slows before transforming into Delusion. She descends through the shield carefully, landing near the center of the city. Soundwave sees Delusion approach, and watches her carefully. Curious as to what she is up to, the communicator heads towards the city center. Delusion sits down on the ground in the middle of the city and takes out a datapad. She listens for a moment, then works on the datapad for a bit. And repeats that a few more times. Soundwave watches her work silently. "Building recordings?" he asks after a while. Delusion looks up at Soundwave. "Not quite, though some recordings might assist." She stands up. "I'm transcribing frequencies." She walks to one of the larger crystals and touches it for a moment, feeling the vibration, then makes another note. Soundwave offers. "Soundwave can share his recordings as well." he notes. "What would you use them for?" Delusion hmms, considering the offer. "A couple of things. First, I am building a theory on how the crystals grow and why they sing. But second- Dust Devil proposed optimizing the shield by running it through some of the crystals. That's obviously a risk to the crystals themselves if done directly. But it may still be possible to tune the forcefield so that the harmonics present reinforce the forcefield." Soundwave nods "Interesting." also interesting htat the Dominicons and Autobots are working together on Harmonex without Decepticon input. This is begining to feel less and less like a true 'neutral' project every day. "What theories do you have?" he asks. Ahh a stronger field too. This isnt working in his favor. Perhaps some sabotague may be in the future. Delusion shrugs. "I suspect that the harmony came first. Crystals grow in a many other locations, after all. But it's possible that growing in an area with existing harmonic frequencies can 'set' the crystals. Once you have sufficient crystals of a large enough size to respond to each other, the sound becomes self-perpetuating." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave has seen other crystals. Not ones that sing with the same frequencies, the same level of harmonics. Replanting them may allow them to grow elsewhere. But will they have the same frequency and growth. Question is. Why does this place make such a unique resonance." Delusion smirks. "That's the mystery, isn't it? If my theory is correct, then it has some interesting implications. Of course, it's also possible that atmospheric conditions here simply promote a uniquely pure form of crystal formation, and those that resonated the loudest eventually overcame any other tones." Soundwave nods "Sounds like something that people with scientific training should research. Perhaps a research facility could be part of the rebuilding plans." He looks to Delusion. "If I see replanted crystals in Iacon or Valvolux. There will be a problem." Delusion gives Soundwave a direct look. "Harvesting the crystals- for any reason- will create a problem. Deathsaurus has proposed such a thing already." Soundwave hrms "He's been here. Be careful of him. I do not suspect h e intends to keep the peace with them like we have." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Soundwave and does not dignify that warning with an answer. Soundwave then continues. "There may b e other uses for the crystals outside the harmonics. Maybe that is why I think a research facility may be in place. The question is how to hold the neutrality. Making decisions between Autobot and Valvoluxian forces without a Deception present is not encouraging." Delusion chuckles. "A Decepticon has been present. If he isn't talking to you about it, that's your problem." Soundwave narrows his optic band "Soundwave will handle that situation. I somehow doubt you discuss your plans with him either." Delusion shrugs. "As much as I discuss them with anyone. You're not special in that regard." Soundwave tilts his head. "We will see." He says. Delusion tilts her head. "Speaking of Deathsaurus, he has quite the appetite these days." Soundwave tilts his head "Really now? What sort of appetites? Does he have a new focus now that his enemy has been eliminated? I do what I can to keep him on a leash. He is still learning to be obediant." Delusion chuckles. "A very direct one. He nearly ate one of his friends at one point." Soundwave 's visor flickers. "This has not been reported. Very interesting. Any idea as to why?" Soundwave adds "Why he tried to eat his friend rather the reports." Delusion ahs. "Well, he was very hungry. He seems to have it more under control, but only by eating scrap nearly constantly." Soundwave hrmspauses. "Eating people. Does he just eat random people or people who have wronged him? He shouldn't be on Cybertron anyways." Delusion chuckles. "I haven't seen him actually eat a person yet. Take bite out of one? Yes. But finish him off? No." Soundwave hrms. "He has been coming here. He's not eating people or crystals here is he?" Delusion shakes her head. "No people, and the only crystals he's been allowed near are the broken, dead ones." Soundwave shakes his head "I know if he were a Terrorcon I'd have to make these sorts of declaraitons, but not a officer. I have nothing against Primitives, I work with quite a few of them. I did not know our Destron general was one." Delusion chuckles. "There are those who see 'Primitive' as a bit of a slur, you know." Soundwave pauses. "It is not. Its just a descriptor. Why should anyone with more animalistic instincts be any lesser then those without? SOme of my best friends are beastformers." Delusion nods slowly. "Sure. Tell yourself that." Soundwave adds "They, however. Do not eat people. Thats a different level of beastial." Delusion shrugs. "I've met more than one cannibal. Not all of them waited until their opponent was dead, either." Soundwave nods "As have I. Perhaps I could talk to him now that I know what he is. One of the reasons I joined with Megatron is because he treated the animals I am allied with the same as the rest of his troops." he says. "There is a big difference between someone who thinks like say, Ravage then someone who is an animalistic khan like say, Hun-grr." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I can't wait to hear the results of you trying to talk to Deathsaurus like Hun-grr." Soundwave adds "The more I work with Deathsaurus the more Im begining to think he's like the later. They have to be talked to differently then standard troops wouldnt you agree?" Delusion chuckles. "You're asking an interrogator if conversations should be tailored to the subject," she reminds. Soundwave chuckles. "Good point. So as a professional in that department. What is your assessment on the situation?" Soundwave asks "Is he a threat to Harmonex?" Delusion smirks. "Deathsaurus is blustery, naive, and likes to be liked. With his instincts sated, he's about as cultured as most Decepticon officers." Make of that what you will, Soundwave. "I don't think he's a direct threat to the city, but his thoughts about weaponizing parts of it would make Harmonex into a target." Soundwave shakes his head. "Weaponizing it. Yes I figured if Megatron didnt want that, someone would eventually." Delusion nods. "Nothing would destroy this place faster than making it strategically valuable." Soundwave nods "Agreed. Just have to figure out how to keep it uninteresting." Delusion looks around and shrugs. "Going to be more difficult with those who are planning to rebuild it. People are a value." Soundwave nods "Indeed. We should all get together and decide what will happen with it." Delusion chuckles. "Oh, that would be entertaining." Soundwave nods "Problem is I can't stay around here all day every day. I have an empire to maintain." "And it's such a tragedy that you can't," Delusion observes dryly. "I suppose a meeting could be arranged, except whoever chaired such a thing would end up controlling the agenda." Soundwave hmms "Perhaps a council then?" Delusion shrugs. "It's been proposed before but not implemented.” Soundwave pauses. "So long as its not too similar to say a Senate." Delusion chuckles. "Would you refuse to participate if it was?" Soundwave chuckles. "Oh you wish you could get rid of me that easy." Delusion shrugs. "I'll put up with you the same I put up with the Autobots." Soundwave pauses. "Difference is you /need/ to keep on my good side here. Or I just stop distracting megatron with other targets." Delusion ohs? "We could just replace you with Deathsaurus." Soundwave chuckles. "You think that'd be easier? Im about half tempted to let you do that. He'd probably eat everything and stop on the rest. You know how he is. He's a beast." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I thought you didn't think it appropriate to judge based on alt modes." Soundwave grunts. "Not on his alt mode. His behaviors." Delusion smirks. "And you're a creep. But here you are." Soundwave chuckles. "That I am." he shrugs. "I have a lot more invested in it then he does." Delusion shrugs. "You do. You need this place more than most Decepticons would." Soundwave pauses. "I would like to see the crystals grow. What makes you think I need it?" Delusion smirks. "An observation of current behavior against known patterns." Soundwave nods "Of course." He syas. "I have my recordings. Im half tempted to let you guys deal with Deathsaurus here. And see if my assessment is correct." make it someone else's problem. Delusion hmms to herself. "If you trust him to take care of it." Soundwave hrms. "I dont. Do you?" Delusion shrugs. "As much as I trust any of you." Delusion chuckles. "There's that saying from earth, to trust somebody as far as they can throw them. I can at least throw you farther than him." Soundwave pause.s "I dont think he'd listen to an order to keep away." he says. "Once he gets an idea in his head its there until he does it." Delusion shrugs. "He is both obsessive and distractable. We'll see which one this ends up being." Soundwave nods "True." he says. "I wonder what he wants with the crystals in the end." Delusion shrugs. "Probably to take them with him when he goes back to empire building in space. They're shiny." Soundwave hmms "Think its something that simple?" Delusion ahs. "Well, there are probably more details to it than that. But honestly, their shininess is what would make them useful for other applications. As well as how well they sing." Soundwave shrugs. "Im more interested in their resonance." he says. "Not only how they sing. But almost how ..lifelike they are in response." Delusion nods. "Come to any conclusions yet in your studies, or still just appreciating them?" Soundwave pauses. "Studies: Inconclusive. Still appreciating them. So both studying and appreciating at the time." Delusion nods, taking out her datapad again and wandering to a new location. "Speaking of.." Soundwave tilts his head curiously. Delusion makes some notes. "Can't resolve a question with only one data point." Soundwave pauses. "And which question is that?" Delusion rolls her optics. "I told you at the beginning of this conversation." Soundwave nods "Ah I understand. So different points? Have you tried other formations outside the city?" he asks. Delusion nods. "Of course. And data from inside the city has to be carefully filtered to account for environmental distortions." Soundwave pauses. "I hear people are already moving back in to Harmonex. I think its too early." Delusion ohs? "Got a list? It would be interesting to compare to others." Soundwave pauses. "I don't have names. I can get them. I believe they are all neutral parties, however." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "That would be interesting, since the shield keeps them out in its current configuration." Soundwave taakes out a datapad and taps at it. "Perhaps, fortunately. The rumors are untrue then." Delusion hmms. "As it stands, it's possible for anyone with modest technical skills who is already inside to adjust the shields temporarily to let others in. It's not a difficult task if you know how to operate that sort of equipment. So it is possible to do.. but then those same neutrals would be trapped inside unless they had the access and skill to do the same to leave again." She tilts her head. "We didn't set up the shield, but we've left it in its current configuration because it acts as a brake and a filter, while allowing enough access to keep people from feeling entirely shut out." Soundwave nods "Understood." he says. "Like I said. Its only a rumor. Maybe theres nothing to it." Delusion nods. "Well, I'd better return to my work, then. The more people mess with this city, the more noise contamination I'll have to filter out." Log session ending at 21:21:49 on Saturday, 26 October 2019.